


Stripping His Innocence

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Smut, Stripper!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil’s a stripper and Dan’s taken with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

The club is dark with low lighting around the edge. The stage in the center is the most brightly lit thing in the room. Chairs are arranged in a semi-circle in front of the stage. A bar runs along one wall. Tables with three or four chairs occupy the rest of the space.

The bar is framed by two hallways. The one on the right leads to the bathrooms and the employee on areas. The one on left lead to the private and peepshow rooms. That’s where Dan is heading.

The base is thumping loud. Dan’s Converses pad silently across the floor. As he weaves through the tables, a few strippers try to catch his eye. He quickly adverts his gaze. He a man on a mission.

His friends are the ones who told him about the club. Dan was a bit hesitant at first, but his nerves quickly went away once he saw the first dancer. Since then, Dan’s returned every Thursday night like clockwork.

There’s a particular dancer he always comes to see. Ricky Blitz has swooped in and bewitched Dan. The twink is just a few years younger and a few inches shorter than Dan. He’s guessing on both accounts because he’s never been face to face with Ricky except for once. Dan’s really only seen Ricky behind the glass in the peepshow rooms.

Ricky is skinny with a petite waist and wide hips. His skin is pale and hairless. He has black hair that’s styled similar to Dan’s; except Ricky’s sweeps right while Dan’s sweeps left.

Dan is stopped by the bouncer at the end of the hallway. There’s another bouncer at the other end of the hall to ensure the safety of the performers.

“Booth or room?” the bouncer asks.

“Booth,” Dan answers flatly. He’s use to the routine by now.  

“Specific or general?” the bouncer asks his next question.

“Specific,” Dan answer. By choosing specific, Dan can request a show from Ricky Blitz. If he were to choose general, he would get whoever’s available.

“Name?”

“Ricky Blitz.” The bouncer looks over the tablet in his hands. Dan hands him his card. The man swipes it before handing it back.

“Room six. Third door on your left.” Dan nods at the man and makes his way to the room. There are six peep show rooms in the front and six private rooms in the back.

Dan steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. Its coloring is similar the main area. Low lighting frames the edges. To the left, there is the brightly lit stage behind glass. To the right is a u shaped sectional.

Dan settles onto the sectional. He only has to wait a few minutes until the stage lights up. A slow, bass heavy song pours out of the speakers in the corners of the room.

Ricky tentatively makes his way to the center of the stage. He has an air of innocence about him. That’s what drew Dan to him in the first place. He was the first dancer Dan saw all those months ago. He’s been hooked ever since.

Ricky is wearing an over sized white t-shirt. It’s falling off one of his shoulders and reaches his mid thigh. He grabs the pole with his left hand and sways his hips. He places his left foot against the base of the pole and spins around it.

Dan watches the scene unfold in front of him. Ricky slides his back down the pole. He steps closer to the glass before removing his shirt. He looks really pale under the stage lights, but he seems to glow at the same time.

Ricky’s only dressed in a pair of plain, black panties now. Dan’s never seen him in panties, but he’s not complaining. He could get use to the sight.

Ricky’s gyrating around the stage and along the pole. Dan can feel his pants becoming tight. Ricky shimmies up to the glass and turns around. He pulls down the back of his panties slightly.

There is a tattoo resting at the top of his ass that reads ‘Daddy’. It wasn’t there when Dan saw him a week ago. He’s sure of it. The words go straight to Dan’s crotch. Imagines of Ricky calling him Daddy while he ruins his perfect ass run through Dan’s mind.  

Dan shifts in his seat and attempts to discreetly adjust himself. Ricky sees though. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Dan and smirks.

The music changes to one with a faster tempo. Ricky shakes his hips faster. He moves towards the pole. Dan watches as Ricky pulls himself up the pole before spinning back towards the ground. He settles on the floor and spreads his legs wide. Dan internally groans to himself.  

The song ends too quickly for Dan’s liking. He watches Ricky suggestively bend over and collect his t-shirt off of the floor. The tattoo still on full display for Dan to see. He can’t take his eyes off of it. With a suggestive wink and a hip shake, Ricky exits the stage.

Dan sits there for a moment before getting off the couch. He’s having a hard time walking. His hard cock are making his overly tight skinnies worst. He slowly makes his way through the club towards the door. It isn’t too late yet and Dan could stay if he really wanted to. However, none of the other performers entice him the way Ricky does. He didn’t see a point in staying around. He exits the club and hopes the cold air outside will help with his ‘problem’.

Phil walks down the hallway towards the locker room. He’s got one more main stage dance before his shift is over. There’s a few reasons why he doesn’t mind working the second shift on Thursdays. The first being the fact that he doesn’t have to stay until 4am. The second is for the brown haired man.

He always comes in near the end of Phil’s Thursday shift like clockwork. He’s actually Phil’s favorite patron. The man always requests a peepshow dance from Phil. They’ve never had actual contact with each other. He’s never tried to grope Phil like other customers have. Phil likes how respectful the man is towards him. As though he remembers that Phil is actually a person, not just a stripper.

The man is tall; roughly about Phil’s height. He seems to be about Phil’s age, but they’ve never never been close enough for Phil to confirm. The man has brown hair with fringe that sweeps off to opposite side of Phil’s. He’s usually dressed in black with Converses.

To say the man is hot is an understatement. Phil has never been so taken and intrigued with a customer before. This man never makes Phil feel like he’s just a piece of meat. He makes Phil feel sexy and confident.  

Phil quickly changes out of his panties to his more covering black boy shorts. The door opens and a bouncer sticks his head in.

“Two minutes Ricky,” the bouncer says. Phil nods his head and grabs his t-shirt. He shimmies it over his head before making his way to behind the main stage.

Twenty minutes later, Phil’s changed back into his regular clothes and heading away from the club. The cold air chilling his bones. He’s walking towards his apartment when his stomach starts to rumble. He decides to stop at a diner near his house.

The warmth from the diner send a comforting shiver through Phil’s body. It looks like a typical 24 hour diner with a counter in front of the kitchen and tables around the open space. Booths line the outer walls. It has plastic seating and an overall decor that hasn’t been updated since it opened years before.

“Sit anywhere dear,” a waitress calls from behind the counter. Phil sends her a nod of acknowledgement. He skirts his eyes around the space.

There is a couple sat near the door to his right. Behind them, a group of young adults occupy the large booth at the back. A couple of gentlemen are seated at the counter talking with the waitress. Phil’s gaze lands on the only customer on the left side.

They’re sat in a booth about halfway down the wall. They’re facing the door and slightly slumped in the seat. They must have looked up when the waitress called out to Phil because they’re staring straight ahead at the door. Their eyes are wide, their mouth is slightly agape, and their fringe has fallen slightly into their face.

Phil guesses that his face holds a similar look of shock and surprise. It’s Black Converse Guy. Phil’s favorite customer and the star of his wet dreams. Phil quickly looks away and can feel heat spreading across his cheeks.

He realizes that he’s been standing in front of the door for a while when it chimes behind him. He steps out of their way and decides that he should go find a seat. Phil shuffles down the left side of the diner until he’s standing next to the table in front of Black Converse Guy’s table. He slides into the seat on the opposite side of the man so they’re facing each other.

The man apparently kept staring at Phil the whole time. Phil makes eye contact with him once he settles in the booth. The man glances away with embarrassment clearly written across his face.

The waitress comes over and drops off a water along with a menu before walking away. Phil opens the menu and pretends to study it. He’s actually glancing at the other man over the top of it.

Dan can’t believe his luck. Of all the diners in the entirety of London, Ricky walks into this one. This diner is not near the club, so Dan figures that Ricky must live around here. That’s why Dan chose this particular diner. He doesn’t live to far from it.

He can’t stop himself from glancing over at Ricky. Every time they lock eyes, they smile at each other before looking quickly away. Dan starts shifting in his seat. His nerves are beginning to fray and he can feel his body temperature starting to rise.

While taking a sip of his coffee, Dan watches Ricky order from the waitress. When he’s done, he looks over and winks at Dan. Dan can feel his eyes widen and he quickly shoves his gaze into his lap. He reasons that Ricky doesn’t know who he is. Why else would he be winking at him? Rick probably just thinks he’s a cute guy in a diner and Dan’s fine to let him think that way.

Would Dan love to go over there and talk to him? Hell yes he would. His ass stays firmly planted in his booth seat though. Dan feels like it would be creepy to go up and talk to Ricky. He probably doesn’t want to be recognized outside of the club.

Phil can’t stop himself from laughing out the loud. The man in the other booth is clearly debating something in his head. Phil thinks the look on his face is adorable. He claps his hand over his mouth in hopes that Black Converse Guy doesn’t hear him. His luck is not so good.

The man looks up with a beet red face before dropping his head again. Phil scowls to himself. The man probably thinks Phil was laughing at him. He was, but not in the way that the man probably assumes.

The waitress sets his order of pancakes in front of him. Phil finds himself eating slower than he normally would because he’s spending more time starting at the cute man in the next booth.

Phil gets about halfway through his plate before he abandons his food. He’s no longer hungry for food. The desire to talk to Black Converse Guy has won out. He grabs his coat, bag, and coffee mug before making his way over to the other booth.

Dan sees movement out of the corner of his eye. Ricky is standing next to his table, shifting awkwardly on his feet. Dan’s mouth instantly goes dry and his first instinct is to run away.

He always imagined all the things he would do to Ricky if he ever got him into his bed. However, he forgot about the moments before that. The moments when they would have to talk and Dan would have to convince Ricky to join him in bed. Dan never thought he would get the chance so he never really thought it through.

“Can I sit?” Ricky asks him. Dan nods his head yes. Ricky slides into the seat across from Dan. They sit in silence for a moment. The only sound between them was the occasional slurp of their coffee.

“Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Ricky asks, breaking the silence. Dan is caught off guard.

“What do you mean?” Dan squeaks out. He can feel his throat tightening and his face flushing hot. Ricky raises his eyebrow at him. Dan knows what he’s referring to.

“I think you know what I’m talking about. Do you recognize me?” Ricky asks. Dan nods his head.

“Do you recognize me?” Dan questions. Now it’s Ricky’s turn to nod his head. Dan lets out a small smile of relief. An awkward pause settles between them. Dan’s the one to break the silence this time.

“I didn’t know if I should have approached you when I recognized you. I didn’t want to weird you out or make you feel awkward or something.” Dan explains in a slightly babbling manner. Ricky shakes his head.

“It’s alright. If it was anyone besides you, I wouldn’t have come over here,” Ricky assures him.  Dan’s a bit taken aback and intrigued.

“Why’s that?” he questions.

“You’re my favorite,” Ricky says nonchalantly.

Phil watches the man’s eyes widen slightly at his last statement. He’s being completely honest.

“You’re my favorite,” the man answers quietly back after he’s had a chance to compose himself. His statement makes Phil smile wide. The man flashes him a matching smile. Phil makes a mental note to ask him about why he favors him later.

Phil decides to be bold. He stretches his leg out and softly rubs his foot against the mans. The man jumps at the contact, but does nothing to stop it.

“I’m Dan,” the man introduces himself.

“I’m Phil. Sorry to ruin the illusion, but strippers don’t tend to go by their real names,” Phil quips.

“That’s a great name. I figured as much,” Dan retorts.

“How did you figure?” questions Phil.

“No one in their right minds would name their child Ricky Blitz,” Dan says with a laugh. Phil fake pouts at him. However, he quickly cracks a smile and lets out a small laugh.

“You’re cute when you laugh,” Dan blurts out. Phil can feel himself blush.

“You’re cute all the time,” Phil states boldly. Dan’s face turns red with an intense blush. Phil can feel his cheeks warm.

“So are you,” Dan says. They sit there smiling like goofy teenagers.

“Do you want to get out of here?” asks Dan.

“Yes please,” Phil answers. They signal the waitress to bring over their checks and quickly settle them. They pull on their coats and head out into the cold London night. Dan links his hand with Phil’s and pulls him close.

“Your place or mine?” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear.

“Yours,” Phil whispers back. Dan leads them quickly down the five blocks that separates the diner and his flat.

The door has barely closed and Dan attaches his lips to Phil’s. Phil drops his bag on the floor in surprise. Dan realizes what he’s doing and quickly steps away. He feels so stupid for just attacking Phil.

“I’m so sorry,” he rushes out an apology. Phil stares at him. For a moment, Dan’s convinced that he would leave.

“Don’t be,” Phil says before launching himself at Dan. Their lips collide roughly. Dan’s hands grab Phil to hold him close. Phil’s fingers make quick work of ridding Dan of his coat.

Dan pulls back and grabs Phil’s hand. They start the longest walk to his bedroom Dan has ever experienced. They keep stopping every other step to remove a piece of clothing or make out. They’re naked by the time they arrive in Dan’s room.

Dan’s about to push Phil onto the bed, but he stops himself. Phil furrows his brow when Dan stops. He gives him a questioning look.

“Are you sure about this?” asks Dan.

“What do you mean?” Phil questions back.

“Are you sure you want to sleep with me?” Dan tries again.

“I’m a stripper, not a prostitute. We’re having sex because I want to have sex with you. It’s not because you’re my favorite customer,” Phil reassures him. Dan smiles and kisses Phil. He makes a mental note to ask Phil why he’s his favorite another time.

Dan eases Phil onto the bed. He’s about to climb on top of Phil when he remembers that the man has a new tattoo. Dan doesn’t want to hurt him.

“What is it now?” Phil asks with a hint of annoyance when he sees Dan’s hesitation.

“What about your new tattoo? Won’t it hurt if you’re on your back?” asks Dan.

“My what?” Phil asks confused.

“Your tattoo. The one on your back,” Dan explains. He can see the lightbulb go off in Phil’s head.

“Oh. You’re talking about my fake tattoo,” Phil says.

“Fake tattoo?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head before turning on his stomach. Dan can see where the tattoo has started to rub off.

“See? Fake,” Phil states. Dan runs his finger along the spot.

“Why?” Dan wonders quietly outloud.

“For you,” Phil explains.

“Me?” Dan asks with a bit of surprise.

“Yes because I really want to call you Daddy,” Phil explains sheepishly. His words go straight to Dan’s crotch like the sight of the tattoo had done earlier.

“I want to talk more about that in detail later. Right now, Daddy wants to give you his cock. Would you like that baby?” Dan whispers softly while gently stroking Phil’s ass. Phil lets out a quiet whimper.

“Yes Daddy,” Phil says breathily.

Dan grabs the lube and condom from his nightstand. He lathers up three of his fingers before reaching down to circle Phil’s hole with the first digit.

The first finger goes in with little resistance. The second finger takes a bit more work because Phil’s really tight. It takes Dan a good five minutes before he’s able to work three fingers inside of Phil. Phil’s moaning the entire time.

When Dan brushes over Phil’s prostate, he bucks his hips forward and lets out a loud moan. Dan can’t wait any longer. He removes his finger, slides on the condom, and covers his cock in lube. He positions his head at Phil’s hole and drags it slowly over the rim. Phil moves is hips back in and effort to fuck himself on Dan’s cock.

When Dan slides inside, Phil feels as though he’s being split in two. He feels so full by the time Dan bottoms out. They both let out satisfying moans. Dan waits for Phil’s okay before he moves.

Dan’s thrust start out slow. He’s relishing in how tight and warm Phil feels around him. He shifts his hips around, looking for Phil’s spot. Quiet, little huffs slip from between Dan’s lips.

Phil cries out when he feels Dan hit his prostate. Dan starts thrusting faster into the spot over and over again. A fine sheen of sweat is covering both of them. Phil can feel a knot growing in his stomach.

Dan’s thrusting hard and fast. He’s not sure how much longer he’s going to be able to last. He watches Phil shift so that he can stroke his own cock.

“Gonna cum for me? Gonna be a good boy and cum for Daddy?” Dan grunts out.

“Yes Daddy,” Phil cries. He’s almost at his high and his skin feels as though it’s on fire.

“Cum for Daddy,” Dan commands as he thrusts hard into Phil. His orgasm rockets through his body. He sees white briefly behind his closed eyelids. The noise Phil makes as he cums is just short of a scream. He spills onto the sheets below him.

Dan works them through their highs before stilling. He pulls out and throws the condom away. Phil wipes his excess cum onto the sheets. Dan pushes the soiled sheets off his bed before climbing inside.

Dan lays down on his back and pulls Phil in close to him. He pulls his comforter over both of them as Phil snuggles into his chest.

“Night,” Dan whispers sleepily.

“Night,” Phil responds in an equally tired voice. They both drift off to sleep shortly afterwards.

It’s about midmorning when Dan wakes up. He sits up and stretches. While running a hand through his bed head, he looks around the room. The events of last night comes back to him when he catches sight of the pile of sheets on his floor.

He looks at the space next to him; only to find it empty. The apartment seems eerily quiet. Dan climbs out of bed and pulls on a pair of discarded sweats off his floor.

As Dan makes his way down his hall, he notices only his clothes litter the space. He reaches his front door and notices that it’s unlocked. He is sure that he locked it after him and Phil arrived last night. Phil’s coat, shoes, and bag are also gone.

A tiny voice tells Dan to check the other rooms in the flat. That Phil might be seated in the lounge waiting for him. Dan squishes that voice like a bug. He knows that Phil’s not sat somewhere else in the apartment. Phil left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off requests I received on my Tumblr.

Dan had a dream. A dream of waking up with Phil’s head on his chest and of peppering his face with lazy morning kisses. Phil dashed that dream when he left before Dan awoke.

He wants to be angry with Phil, but he can’t bring himself to be. Dan reminds himself that he doesn’t know why Phil left. He might have had to go to work. Or there could have been an emergency. It doesn’t completely quell the tiny voice in the back of his head. The one that tells him that Phil just wanted a one night stand.

Phil is sat on his couch. His comforter wraps around his body and a bowl of popcorn is in his lap. Some sitcom plays quietly on the television. Phil’s not paying attention. He’s absentmindedly feeding himself popcorn while exploring his own thoughts.

It’s late on Thursday night. He should be at work right now. If it was a regular Thursday, Dan would be coming in and requesting a show from him about now. It’s not a regular Thursday though. He switched with another dancer and took their day shift. He couldn’t bare to face Dan.

Phil feels guilty. He feels guilty for leaving and not attempting to talk to Dan. He doesn’t know what he would say to Dan. _‘Would the man want to hear truth?’_ Phil wonders. _‘Would I be able to tell him the truth?’_ Phil asks himself. Phil knows that he can’t hide from Dan forever. However, he can for tonight at least.

Dan walks out of the strip club soon after arriving. The bouncer informed him that Phil wasn’t working tonight. Dan contorts his face into a frown and hunches his shoulders. A sharp, winter wind blows down the street. Dan braces himself against the cold as he makes his way down the street.

As he passes the diner, he stares through the windows. A ghost smile spreads across his lips. The fond memories of talking to Phil dance across his mind. He turns away and moves towards his flat. A flash of dark hair catches the corner of his eye.

Dan whips his head around and steps closer to the diner’s windows. His heart beats fast. His eyes scan the diner quickly; looking for the source of the dark hair. He quickly finds them sitting in the middle of the dining area.

“Phil?” Dan’s voice comes out in an almost inaudible whisper. The person turns their head. It’s a young women who appears to be in her mid-twenties.

Dan lets out a sad sigh and turns away from the window. If he was in a better mind frame, he would worry that someone saw him pressed against the windows. Right now, Dan could care less. His feet carry him back to his flat. He can’t remember the journey once he’s arrived.

He opens the door and shuts himself inside of his darken flat. The rooms feel emptier than before. Even though they only had one conversation, Dan’s world seems darker without Phil in it. Dan collapses on his bed and commences his nightly ritual of staring at his ceiling until the sun rises.

The week goes by incredibly slow and all at once for Phil. Before he knows it, it’s Thursday night once again. Phil’s working his regular shift once again. He tries to focus on his job, but there is touch of worry in the back of his mind.

There’s a possibility that he will see Dan. It’s been two weeks since they’ve seen each other and everything went down. Guilt still plagues Phil. He knows that he should talk to Dan, but doesn’t know where to begin. He is also unsure if Dan will want to listen to his explanation.

Phil is back in the break room when the manager sticks his head in and tells him that he’s needed for a private dance. Phil nods his head and makes his way to the room. The number eleven stands out against the dark door.

He opens the door and shuffles inside. The door shuts behind him with a soft click. Phil’s head is tilted to the floor. He takes two steps and a pair of black converse fill his vision. His breath catches in his throat. He slowly raises his head.

Dan is sitting on the couch. His legs spread out in front of him with his ankles crossed. His arms are spread out along the back of the sofa. His face is resting in a neutral expression. He watches as Phil freezes at the sight of him.

On the outside, Dan looks to be as cool as a cucumber. On the inside, he’s freaking out. He doesn’t know how Phil’s going to react now that he’s seen him. Dan went over this moment quite a lot in his head and thought that he had a plan. Now that he’s in front of Phil, any plan he had has escaped his mind.

Phil tentatively makes his way in front of Dan. Dan shifts his legs so that they’re bent and slightly agape. Music drifts through the room. Phil swings his hips and starts moving to the music. Dan watches him for a moment before speaking.

“Hi,” Dan whispers. He mentally face palms himself. There are so many things he would love to say to Phil and he starts with a greeting. Phil gives him a small smile. He thinks a greeting is probably the best place for them to start.

“Hi,” Phil returns in an equally quiet whisper.

“We need to talk,” Dan informs him. Phil gulps. He’s stood between Dan’s legs and shaking his ass near his crotch. Phil has pulled the back of his shirt up so that Dan can see the boy shorts he’s wearing.

Phil knows Dan is right. They really need to talk. He can’t keep running and avoiding him forever. Dan didn’t do anything wrong and Phil knows he needs to stop treating him as if he did.

“Yes we do,” Phil answers with a nod. He pulls the shirt over his head and turns around to face Dan. Dan’s eyes rake over Phil’s body. Phil can feel a bit of his missing confidence returning.

“After you’re off?” Dan asks. Phil nods. He continues moving to the music.

“Same diner as last time,” Phil responds. Dan gives him a small nod. The song comes to an end. Phil pauses in front of Dan as the next song begins. They stare silently into each others eyes; exchanging unspoken moments. Phil looks away first. He grabs his shirt off the floor and scurries out of the room without another glance at Dan.

Dan exits the room and then the club. He knows that he will probably be waiting at the diner for a while. However, it will give him time to collect his thoughts. The conversation they’re going to have will not be an easy one.

Phil finishes the rest of his shift without much difficulty. His manager did mention seeing them staring at each other from the camera in the room and was wondering what it was all about. Phil gave him the excuse that the man was debating buying another dance, but decided against it. His manager gave him a look, but didn’t say anything more about it.

His feet echo down the street. The cold wind nips at his face. It reminds Phil of his walk to the diner two weeks before. As he approaches the building, a sense of dread settles into the pit of Phil’s stomach. He twiddles his fingers nervously.

Dan is sat in the same booth he was two weeks prior. He sips on a coffee, but it’s tasteless on his tongue. He’s trying to distract himself with his phone, but is really glancing at the door every two seconds. The bell above the entrance jingles and Dan snaps his head towards it.

Phil stands in the entry way. His face flushed red from the sudden temperature change. He looks around the space and his gaze settles on Dan. He takes a deep breath and slowly makes his way to the booth. He’s pretty sure that it’s the same one they had their first conversation in.

He slides in the opposite side from Dan. Phil can feel Dan’s gaze fixed on him. He focuses on the table in front of him. The waitress comes over to take his order and he doesn’t even lift his head. He mumbles out an order for coffee and watches her move away out of the corner of his eye.

Dan doesn’t know where to look. Phil’s head in downcast towards the table. Neither of them are talking. Dan’s eyes wander over the diner. He watches the happy couple on the other side. They’re laughing and smiling at each other. He feels a pang of jealousy run through him.

The waitress sets down Phil’s coffee. Phil adds his extras and takes a sip. The hot liquid irritates his throat as he swallows. He winces. He glances up to see Dan looking elsewhere. Phil doesn’t blame him. The air between them is pretty tense and awkward.

“Can we go back to your flat to talk?” Phil asks in a quiet voice. He doesn’t look up at Dan. Instead, he focuses on his nearly empty cup of coffee.

Dan’s tapping his nails on his now empty coffee mug. He focuses his attention on Phil when he hears the other man’s voice. Dan nods his head and then remembers that Phil probably can’t see his movement. Phil did though, but he doesn’t give Dan any indication that he did. Dan clears his throat before speaking.

“Sure,” Dan replies. He signals for the waitress to bring their checks. He watches Phil move to grab his wallet and Dan waves him off. Phil raises his head looks at Dan for the first time since he arrived. He opens his mouth to protest, but Dan beats him to it.

“I’ve got it,” Dan explains. Phil nods his head; not really wanting to argue. He retracts his hand away from his wallet. They both clammer out of the booths and head towards the door. Phil trails a few steps behind Dan and waits for him to pay.

After he pays, Dan holds the door open for them. Phil shuffles through and waits just outside for Dan to join him. Dan steps outside and leads them to his flat. Their hands brush against each other every once in a while as they walk. It crosses Dan’s mind to take Phil’s hand in his own, but he doesn’t. Dan doesn’t want to cross any boundaries with Phil and the tension between them is already uncomfortable.

Dan lets them inside his apartment and Phil drops his stuff on the ground. His actions are similar to the last time he was there, but he’s now at Dan’s for a completely different reason. He waits awkwardly at the end of the hall while Dan takes off his coat. Dan leads them to the lounge and flips on the light.

“Can I get you a drink?” Dan offers.

“Water please,” Phil answers. Dan nods his head and ventures into his kitchen. Phil takes the opportunity to look around the space. A few band and movie posters are stuck onto the walls. There’s a tv against one wall and a couch opposite of it; with a coffee table in front of the couch. A bookshelf stands in the corner. Phil can see that it’s crammed with movies, books, and various figurines. Before he can get a good look at it, Dan returns.

He’s caring a glass of water and something that Phil figures is juice. He hands the water to Phil and then gestures to the couch. They settle onto the ends of it with enough space for another person between them. They each take a sip of their drinks before setting them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Thank you,” Phil says politely.

“Welcome,” Dan replies. An awkward silence envelops them. The unspoken words of their conversation twirl in the air between them. Neither know which ones to pick out to start.

“I guess I should start at the beginning,” Phil announces. Dan hums in agreement. Phil takes a deep breath and begins his tale.

“I always liked you. You treated me with respect and made me feel confident when I danced for you. You never made me feel like a stripper. You made me feel like a person,” Phil starts. Dan nods his head. He couldn’t reply even if he wanted to. HIs tongue lays heavy in his mouth and his mind his blank. Phil takes Dan’s nod as encouragement to continue.

“Over time, I began looking forward to your visits. You were special to me. I found myself developing a crush on you which is kind of funny because I didn’t know the first thing about you. I decided to tease you with the panties and the fake tattoo. I didn’t know what you were in to or if you even liked me. I figured at best it would tempt you to ask me for a private dance,” Phil continues. A few questions get checked off Dan’s mental list. He hums in acknowledgment.

“When I saw you in the diner, I knew it was my chance to talk to you. I’m not usually that bold, but I decided to go for it. Then you know the rest,” Phil trails off. Dan nods his head once again. It takes him a moment to realize that Phil is waiting for him to say something. Dan clears his throat before beginning his story.

“I was taken to the club by some of my friends. You were the first dancer I saw on stage. I couldn’t get you out of my head. You looked so beautiful and amazing. I quickly became enamored with you,” Dan starts. He cringes slightly at his words. He feels that he’s coming across more obsessed with Phil than he’s meaning to. Phil gives Dan a reassuring pat on the arm and a smile. He understands what Dan’s trying to convey because he feels the same way about him.

“After that, I came back to only see you. I’m not going to lie to you. I was lusting after you for a while, but I never in a million years thought it was going to happen. Then I saw you in the diner and I couldn’t believe my luck. When you came over to me, I was so flustered. Then everything happened and it was so wonderful. Then you left,” Dan says. Phil nods his head. He did leave and he knew that Dan would want to know the reason.

“Why did you only watch me from behind the glass?” Phil quickly asks. He’s not ready to answer Dan’s unasked question just yet. Dan takes a drink from his glass before answering.

“I wanted to preserve your innocence,” Dan states. Phil’s breathing stutter.

“What?” Phil asks; his voice slightly raising.

“I found you to be so innocent and pure looking. I wanted to preserve that for myself,” Dan answers. Phil allows the words to roll around in his head for a moment before he answers.

“That makes sense,” Phil replies. Dan nods his head. They laps into a silence. The big question looms over their heads.

“Why did you leave,” Dan asks after a few minutes. His voice sounds small and weak. Phil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at Dan again. He decides that Dan deserves to know the truth; not some made up answer about him having to work or something.

“I was scared,” Phil whispers. Dan waits a beat to see if Phil will continue, but he doesn’t.

“Why?” Dan asks him. Phil takes a moment to collect his thoughts.

“There are two reason,” Phil begins. Dan nods his head as to encourage Phil to continue.

“The one reason was because I wasn’t sure how you were going to react to seeing me in the morning. I wasn’t sure if you thought it was a mistake and would be upset. I wasn’t sure if you saw me as an easily lay or would show regret because you slept with a stripper,” Phil explains. Dan furrows his brow.

“I’m not ashamed and I don’t think it’s a mistake. I don’t see you as a stripper. I see you as a wonderful human being who I was lucky enough to be able to spend the night with. I was hurt that you weren’t there in the morning,” Dan counters. Phil nods his head. He can feel some of the worry dissipating. He smiles at Dan.

“I knew there was a reason I like you,” Phil replies with a smirk. Dan cracks a smile and a small laugh escapes from his mouth. Phil chuckles as well. The tension between them is eased momentarily. They both take a sip out of their glasses.

“What is the other reason?” Dan asks. Phil pauses. His lips are still pressed to the edge of his glass. He drinks a little more water before returning the glass to the coffee table. He drops his head towards his lap and watches himself fiddling with his fingers. Dan waits in silence for Phil’s answer.

“I lost my virginity to you and freaked out when I woke up. That’s when I started thinking you would be ashamed of me and so I left,” Phil says. His words were barely audible, but they rung out clearly through the space.

Dan’s jaw drops open and his mouth forms an ‘o’. He quickly realizes how ridiculous his looks and snaps his mouth shut. He doesn’t know what to do. His mind his reeling with the revelation, but he can’t seem to form correct words.

“I took your virginity,” Dan says. It actually comes out as more of a question then a statement. Phil nods his head. He’s waiting for Dan to yell or throw him out. He feels as though he’s deceived Dan.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dan asks. Phil shrugs. He’s not entirely sure why he didn’t tell Dan, but that’s not something that can be brought up in the middle of a heated make out session.

“I wish I had known,” Dan states after a moment of silence. Phil looks at him with a quizzical look.

“Why? Would that have changed anything?” Phil asks. Dan shakes his head.

“I could have made your first time more special for you. I would have made it better for you,” Dan explains. Phil nods his head and reaches out his arm. He place is hand on Dan’s arm in a reassuring manner.

“It was with you. That’s special enough for me,” Phil whispers. Dan smiles and feels his heart flutter. He shifts across the couch so that they’re closer together. He cups Phil’s face with his hands and moves his thumbs across the other man’s cheeks.

“Are you sure? Do you regret it?” Dan asks quietly. Phil can feel Dan’s breath on his face and stares deeply into his eyes.

“Yes. My only regret is leaving,” Phil replies. Neither speak. Their eyes flicker repetitively down to each others’ lips. Phil rests his hands on Dan’s waist. Dan pulls Phil closer and they both close their eyes.

This kiss is different from their past kisses. Their last kisses were heated and passionate. This is soft, slow, and full of emotion. They pull away and resume staring at each other. They’re wearing matching smiles and their eyes are sparkling.

Dan can’t resist kissing Phil once again. There is more emotion behind this one than the last. The kiss leaves them both breathless and wanting more. So Dan happily complies.

Later, Dan leads Phil to his room once again. This time, it’s slower and more passionate. It’s what Phil’s first time would have been had Dan known. He more than made up for it; even if Phil kept insisting that he didn’t have to.

Dan opens his eyes the next morning to see the sun streaming through the window. He shifts slightly, but freezes when something shifts against him. He looks down to see Phil asleep on his chest. A wide smile spreads across Dan’s face. He wraps his arms tighter around Phil and pulls him closer to his chest. Phil stirs from his slumber.

“Hmm,” Phil groans out. He clings tightly to Dan and the fading remnants of sleep.

“Morning,” Dan says in husky morning voice. He places a kiss to the top of Phil’s head. Phil hums into Dan’s chest and wiggles his head.

“Morning,” Phil replies in his equally deep morning voice. He lifts his head slightly and looks at Dan. The man has a serious case of bed head and his eyes still look heavy with sleep.

“Sleep well?” Dan asks. Phil places a kiss on Dan’s exposed chest.

“Yes. You?” Phil asks between kisses. Dan silently groans as he feels Phil’s lips move across his skin.

“Yes,” Dan replies. They lapse into a silence. Dan caresses Phil’s arm while Phil drags his finger across Dan’s chest.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Dan asks. Phil pauses his motions for a moment. He kisses Dan’s chest once again.

“Yes,” Phil replies. He looks up at Dan to see him smiling. Phil matches the look on Dan’s face. They move towards each other and place a few lazy kisses upon each others’ lips. They pull back and giggle with their matching smiles before settling back into their cuddling position.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from my Tumblr:
> 
> Anon: "Okay I'm not really into top!dan and bottom!phil but stripping his innocence was like, so good??? PART 3 OF STRIPPING HIS INNOCENCE PLEASEPLWASEPLEASE I HAVE SOLD MY SOUL TO THIS FIC I //NEED// THIS"
> 
> Anon: "I JUST BARELY READ STRIPPING HIS INNOCENCE PLEASE PART 3 OMG"

The weeks melt into months like chalk running off the pavement when it rains. Dan’s smile couldn’t get any bigger if he tried; he seems to be glowing from the inside out with happiness. Being with Phil has made him happier than he ever thought possible.

Phil, on the other hand, is struggling. Yes, he is over the moon to have Dan in his life and for them to be boyfriends, but things feel off and weird for him. He assumes it’s the elephant in the room that they both are ignoring that is causing their problems.

They talk about anything and everything under the sun. They spend hours reminiscing about their childhoods, special memories, and interesting factoids that they want to share with each other. The only thing they don’t talk about is Phil’s job.

Dan has never indicated one way or another how he feels about Phil’s job. Phil’s slightly afraid to hear what Dan has to say about it, even though he can guess, so he tries to avoid mentioning it at all cost. He does see the brief flash of jealousy in Dan’s eyes whenever he leaves for work.

Dan hasn’t returned to the club since Phil and him became official. He knows that he would become overly possessive and try to keep Phil all to himself if he did. If Dan had his way, Phil would no longer be a stripper and the only person who would be able to see his body would be him. That’s how it would be if they lived in a perfect world, but they don’t. So they just avoid the subject the best that they can and Dan allows himself to believe that everything is fine.

Phil’s trudging up the steps to Dan’s flat as if his feet have weights attached to them. They spend most of their time at Dan’s flat because Phil has roommates that probably don’t want to overhear their bedroom activities.

Dan’s curled up on the couch and he jumps slightly when the front door slams shut. Phil drags his feet into the lounge and flops down on the couch, partially on top of Dan.

“Long day at work?” Dan asks as he wraps his arms around Phil and pulls him closer to him. Phil hums in acknowledgement into Dan’s chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dan offers.

“Not really.” Phil answers half heartedly. Dan brushes Phil’s hair away from his face.

“Are you sure? It might make you feel better.” Dan offers again. He hates to see Phil as tired and worn down as he does right now. Phil pushes himself into an upright position and out of Dan’s arms. He knows that Dan’s just trying to help, but his words are grating on his nerves in a way he can’t explain.

“Why do you care? You never want to talk about it, but now that I’ve had a bad day, suddenly we need to discuss my job?” Phil spits out in Dan’s direction. Dan’s eyes go wide with shock. Phil’s complete 180º change catches him completely off guard.

“What are you on about Phil?” Dan asks, his voice is starting to develop a slight edge.

“We’ve been dancing around the subject of my job for weeks. I know you don’t care to discuss it with me usually, but now you’re acting like it’s all you care about.” Phil states, his voice slightly louder with anger. Dan looks at him with a tight lipped expression.

“You’re my boyfriend Phil and I care deeply for you. You’ve had a hard day and I’m just offering to be there for you. You’ve decided to bite my head off for this gesture though.” Dan fires back. Phil scrunches his face and bites his lower lip.

“I’m so sorry Dan. How could I not be eternally grateful that you _allow_ me to discuss my problems with you? Silly me for not being more appreciative of your grand gesture.” Phil says, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. You’re just looking for ammunition to fight me with. I don’t want to fight with you.” Dan says. He reaches out to touch Phil’s arm, but Phil backs up so he’s just out of Dan’s reach.

“It’s always about what you want isn’t it? We watch what you want, we play the games you want to play, and we talk about only what you want to talk about. It’s all about you isn’t it.” Phil spits out. His nostrils flare as anger overtakes him. Dan sits there in a stunned silence.

“Phil, you know that’s not true. We both do and talk about things equally.” Dan says trying to keep his voice level. Phil doesn’t want to hear anything Dan has to say right now. There’s a little voice in the back of his mind is telling him that he’s being irrational, but he can’t stop himself. He abruptly stands up from the couch and walks quickly towards the front door.

“Whatever Dan.” he says before shutting the door behind him. Dan sits there and tries to process everything that just transpired. He’s not entirely sure what just happened, but he feels that he’s messed up and knows that he has to fix it.

Phil hurries along the pavement and lets his adrenaline fuel his walk home. Tears fall down his face faster than he can wipe them away. He feels angry, hurt, and pissed. He’s angry that Dan can’t see that they’re not as fine as they pretend to be, hurt that Dan isn’t running after him and trying to stop him from walking away, and pissed at himself for causing a fight when all Dan was trying to do was help him. Shame and embarrassment are the emotions that take him over once he’s reached his bedroom; and he allows himself to sulk underneath his covers.

Dan tries to talk to Phil the next day, but he won’t answer any of his calls or texts. He even shows up at his flat, but Phil refuses to come to the door and see him. He’s at a loss at what to do because if he can’t talk to Phil, then he can’t fix whatever is wrong.

Phil drags himself through work the rest of the week. His managers and fellow coworkers keep cornering him and asking him what’s wrong, but Phil shrugs them off. The only calm he can find is when he’s dancing. He loses himself in the music and can believe that everything is alright, if only for a few minutes.

It’s Thursday and Dan still hasn’t heard from Phil. This is the longest they’ve gone without talking since they officially got together and Dan is very unhappy about it. He can barely stand to be in his flat because of all the reminders of Phil. Phil’s mugs, plushies, clothing, and movies intermix with his own like they’ve always been there.

Usually, they would bring him great joy. This past week, however, they’ve made him want to cry. He’s half tempted to gather them all up and shove them into a closet somewhere so he doesn’t have to be reminded that his relationship is in shambles.

He decides to head to the club later that night because he knows that it’s the only chance that he has to get Phil’s attention. As he walks in, Dan recognizes a few of the workers that were here back when he was pinning over Phil and he notices a few new faces.

Dan makes his way towards the back and request a private dance with Phil. He almost slipped up and called him by his real name, but he caught himself at the last moment. He sinks into the couch and nervously waits for Phil to arrive.

Phil enters the private room where he’s expecting it to be just another dance. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of Dan sitting nervously on the couch. Music starts to float out of the hidden speakers in the room and Phil sways his body to the beat.

“What are you doing here?” he hisses at Dan through clenched teeth. He knows that his manager can’t hear the conversation through the cameras, but he’s trying to not make it obvious that they’re having a conversation.

“We need to talk.” Dan whispers. Phil resists the urge to roll his eyes. They haven’t spoken in a week and that’s all Dan has to say to him. He suppresses the anger that threatens to overtake him.

“I’m working.” Phil answers. Dan bites his lip. Phil’s voice is flat and lacks the warmth he’s become accustom to.

“I know. We can meet at the diner afterwards and head back to my flat to talk.” Dan says. Phil shakes his head.

“I don’t want to do whatever you want Dan. That’s why we’re fighting in the first place.” Phil says, his words are starting to become heated.

“Then just meet me at the diner. Please Phil.” Dan begs. Phil’s aware that it’s obvious they’re having a conversation right now and it’s not going well, but he hopes that his manager is still oblivious to what’s really going on.

“I have to get back to work.” Phil states as the song comes to an end. He turns to head towards the door, but Dan reaches out and grabs his arm. Phil stops short in his tracks and tries to pull his arm free, but Dan’s grip tightens slightly.

“Please Phil. Please meet me and talk to me. I don’t like fighting with you.” Dan pleads. Before Phil can respond, the door opens. One of the bouncers assigned to watch over the hall is standing in the doorway.

“Is everything okay here?” he asks Phil while looking at the situation. Dan drops his hand and Phil takes a few steps away from Dan.

“Everything is fine. It was just a misunderstanding. Right Sir?” Phil directs the question towards Dan.

“Right. Sorry.” Dan says. His head is cast downward towards his feet. The bouncer eyes him suspiciously as Phil walks out of the room.

Phil heads towards the locker room to collect himself before finishing his shift, but he’s stopped and redirected to the manager’s office. His manager is sitting behind the desk and typing away at his computer. Various camera monitors blink from their place behind him.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Phil asks with hesitation. He’s rarely ever called in to see the manager, so he tries his best to keep his nerves at bay.

“I just wanted to see if you were alright. That customer seemed to get a bit handsy with you. What happened?” the manger asks.

“He thought he paid for two dances, but he only paid for one.” Phil lies. The manager raises an eyebrow at him.

“So why did he grab you?” he asks.

“I moved towards the door and it startled him. It seemed to be just a reflex.” Phil says. The manger looks at him like he doesn’t believe a word Phil’s saying, but he doesn’t come directly out and says it.

“Alright. Well we’re giving him a warning and banning him from the club for a few days just to be on the safe side. We can put him on your no contact list if you would like.” The manager offers. Phil shakes his head.

If Dan’s put on his no contact list, then Phil could never do another private dance for him inside the club. He could always do one for him outside of the club if they ever stop fighting, but that’s besides the point. Dan’s every movement inside the club would be heavily monitored and he would be in danger of being banned completely.

“It’s not necessary Sir. It was just a misunderstanding.” Phil restates his earlier lie.

“Are you sure? He use to be a regular of yours didn’t he? You don’t think he’s becoming too attached or something?” the manager asks. Phil shakes his head. He already knows that Dan’s attached to him, but he keeps the comment to himself. His manager would not be happy to hear that he’s dating one of the patrons.

“I don’t think he’s becoming too attached. He mentioned he’s been working a lot these past few months and finally had some time to stop in tonight. I guess he’s just stressed and grabbed me before he could understand what was happening.” Phil says.

“You’re defending him an awful lot. Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?” the mangers asks as he eyes Phil suspiciously.

“No. It’s nothing like that. He’s just always been nice to me and I would hate to see him banned over a misunderstanding.” Phil explains with the hope that his manager will buy his lies.

“Fine then. I’m going to keep an eye on him and you let me know the minute he does anything that makes you uncomfortable.” the manager says with a smile. Phil flashes him a fake smile and leaves the room.

He figures the only way to keep Dan away from the club and their secret safe is for him to talk to Dan. As much as he doesn’t want to, he knows that he’ll have to meet him at the diner after his shift ends.

Dan didn’t walk out of the club completely free. He was warned by the bouncer that aggressively grabbing the dancers wouldn’t be tolerated and he was being banned for a few days as a result. He understands why they’re doing that, but that doesn’t make him any less pissed. He knows he messed up when he grabbed Phil’s arm.

With a heavy heart, he heads towards the diner. He’s unsure if Phil will meet him, but he hopes that he will. He puts in an order of coffee and fries in an attempt to past the time.

Phil can see Dan’s hunched over figure through the window. He doesn’t want to go in, but he knows that he can’t keep avoiding him. It’s more out of embarrassment at this point than anger that is keeping him from Dan. With a deep breath and a sigh, he walks inside.

Dan forces himself to not look up when he hears the bell ting above the door. He’s been watching it for over an hour and doesn’t want to face the possible reality that Phil’s not coming. When someone sits down across from him, he finally looks up.

Phil looks over Dan’s overly pale face and his heart clenches at the dark circles under his eyes. It was too dark at the club to get a good look at Dan’s features, but they’re clear under the harsh diner lights. The waitress comes over and he orders a coffee because the thought of eating makes his stomach twist into tighter knots.

“I’m sorry for my behavior at the club.” Dan apologizes. Phil gives him a half smile.

“It’s fine. I knew you meant nothing by it.” Phil reassures him.

“I didn’t get you in trouble did I?” Dan asks. Phil shakes his head.

“No. My manager just wanted to make sure I’m safe and that you didn’t threaten me or something.” Phil explains.

“I would never threaten you or do anything to harm you.” Dan says.

“I know that, but they don’t. The side of caution is what they air on and I don’t blame them. It’s nice to know they have my back, but it’s tricky trying to get them to believe me without exposing our secrets.” Phil says. Dan nods.

“They don’t know do they?” he asks with concern. Phil shakes his head.

“No. I lied and told my manager it was all a misunderstanding. I’m not sure if he believes me, but he has no proof to the contrary so we’re safe for now.” Phil answers. Dan nods. They fall into a lapse of silence.

“I’m sorry that I upset you. I was just trying to be there for you and I feel like I pushed you too hard.” Dan apologizes, breaking their silence. Phil takes a sip of his coffee the waitress just dropped off before he answers.

“I’m sorry that I became so upset with you. You were just trying to be there for me and I let my emotions run away from me.” Phil apologizes. Dan reaches across the table and takes Phil’s hand in his own. Phil doesn’t pull away this time.  

“I’m sorry if you feel I’m too controlling. I don’t mean to come off that way. I’ll make an point to ask your opinion more in the future.” Dan says. Phil shakes his head.

“You’re not controlling and you do ask my opinion a lot. I am aware that I have a lot of say in what we do and whatnot. That’s not actually why I was mad. In that moment, that was all I could think of in an attempt to convey my thoughts, feelings, and emotions.” Phil explains.

“So what is the real reason you became so upset?” Dan asks. Phil takes a deep breath before he answers.

“I just got fed up with us not talking about my job and pretending like it didn’t exist. Just because we don’t talk about something doesn’t mean it’s not there. I want to be able to talk about it with you and not just skirt around it.” Phil states. Dan nods in agreement.

He knows that this is a conversation that has been a long time coming and they’ve been avoiding it since the start of their relationship. Now, the subject of Phil’s job is standing in a hula girl outfit under a giant neon arrow that’s flashing “pay attention to me”. They can’t put off this conversation any longer.

“Let’s talk about your job. You’re absolutely right. We’ve been avoiding this subject for far too long.” Dan says. Phil can feel his mouth go dry. He’s not sure where to start.

“I guess I should start by asking you what your thoughts on it are.” Phil says. Dan chuckles.

“That’s probably a very good place to start. I’m not thrilled at the thought of you being a stripper.” Dan says.

“Why’s that?” Phil asks as his mind supplies him with possible answers.

“I don’t like the thought of other people leering at you or lusting after you because you’re my boyfriend. I would much rather be the only one you take your clothes off for.” Dan explains.

“You do realize that you lusting after me is how we met right?” Phil asks with a light laugh. Dan rolls his eyes.

“I am very aware of how we met, but I don’t have to like your job now that we’re dating.” Dan says.

“Well what do you suggest that I do instead?” Phil asks.

“Literally anything else would be a better alternative. You could get a different job or go to school. You can do anything you want.” Dan states. Phil shakes his head.

“No one is going to hire me. The only work experience I have is stripping and I need to be able to pay my bills.” Phil counters. Dan shakes his head.

“You don’t know that until you try. I’ll help you. We’ll find you a job together. I want to help you. Please let me help you.” Dan pleads. They fall silent as Phil mulls over things.

“You do realize that I will have to keep stripping until I find something better right?” Phil asks.

“I do, but I think I will feel better knowing that you’re trying. I’ll help you in any way that I can.” Dan says. Phil smiles and squeezes Dan’s hand tighter. He knows that Dan isn’t going to abandon him just because the process isn’t instantaneous. Sure, he knows that Dan will become frustrated, but he’ll be right there to help him out when he does.

“Okay. I’ll start looking for a new job ASAP.” Phil says. Dan smiles widely at him.

“Thank you.” Dan responds.

“Are we okay?” Phil asks with hesitation. Just because they talked about his job doesn’t mean everything is magically fixed.

“Yes we are. I want us to be able to talk to each other no matter how difficult it becomes. Communication is extremely important.” Dan states.

“I agree. I need to work on telling you what’s bothering me instead of bottling it up and then unleashing it on you all at once.” Phil says.

“I do have one request though.” Dan says.

“What’s that?” Phil asks.

“Even when we fight, please don’t shut me out for days at a time. I become worried that you’re going to end things and that thought alone is enough to break my heart.” Dan explains. Phil feels his heart clench.

“I’m sorry I did that and I’ll try not to do it again. I don’t like being without you for that long.” Phil states. Dan smiles.

“All I ask is that you try.” he responds.

Afterwards, they walk back to Dan’s flat hand in hand. Both feel at peace with their discussion and the resolution that they’ve arrived at. Once they’ve stepped through the door, Dan gently kisses Phil.

Phil can feel his face flush pink and he smiles shyly at the Dan’s sweetness. They crawl into bed and tangle themselves up in one another as their energy begins to fade after the exhausting day that they had.

Dan’s lying on his back and Phil’s head his on his chest just above his heart. Phil’s arms are wrapped around Dan’s waist and Dan’s arm is snaking down Phil’s back. Phil’s fingers are drawing abstract shapes onto Dan’s skin.

“I love you Dan.” Phil whispers. Dan smiles widely. He knows that things will be shaky for a few days still and that they still have a lot to work on, but he feels at peace. Some day, hopefully soon, he will be the only one who gets to see Phil without clothes on just like he wants.

“I love you too Phil.” Dan replies. He can feel Phil smile against his chest and he hugs him tight. _‘Everything is going to be fine.’_ he reminds himself.


End file.
